


Slytherins Through and Through

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Slytherin!Oikawa, Slytherin!Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: The Sorting Hat dismisses any thought of blood status when it comes to its job. Despite this, it shocks many when a muggle-born is sorted in the cunning house.





	Slytherins Through and Through

The Sorting Hat dismisses any thought of blood status when it comes to its job. Despite this, it shocks many when a muggle-born is sorted in the cunning house.  
Yet wide-eyed you pay no heed, oblivious to the whispers as you happily go through your first few weeks at the magic school. You don’t have to take calculus ever? And instead of chemistry you have potions? Giddiness constantly embeds in you as you explored and learned the ways of the magic realm.

Oikawa Tooru is a fellow Slytherin first-year, although not as happy as you. A family line of Ravenclaws with the occasional Hufflepuff, he and his family are shocked. Surely Ravenclaw would’ve been a better match? Hell, he would’ve accepted Gryffindor to be with his best friend. He knows Slytherin is a great house, even with a bad reputation lingering, but he can’t help but feel misplaced.

Eyeing you from across the room, he suspects that he is how everyone assumes you’ve acted, as a Muggleborn and in a house with a history of bashing students like yourself.

You grin, mastering a spell just moments ago gave you trouble. He likes your smile.

You’re hardworking and eager to learn. Perhaps this Muggleborn isn’t so different from him after all. Despite your initial clueless about this new world of yours, it’s not long before you’ve earned your place among the canny peers. Even if new to this, you have no qualms about dominating your classes.

Oikawa finally puts his lingering curiosity to rest about you as the househead arranges all Slytherin within the same year together for study partners. “Gryffindor may have beat us last year in Quidditch but we’ll beat this year while taking out Ravenclaw grade-wise,” she encouraged her house.

He’s discovered your views and positivity about entering the magic world. With your positivity and excitement, one would’ve mistaken you for a Hufflepuff.

The year flies by and you two find other reasons to spend time together. As each year starts, Oikawa and you both request to stay partners. A rhythm from your dynamics and chemistry result in an excellent Slytherin duo of grades and friendship.

Before fifth year began, you receive a letter from Hogwarts. Didn’t they already send the supplies list a few weeks ago?

You slid your thumb under the wax seal and lift the opening. Scanning the letter and lifting the crest, your shock stills any audible reaction from occurring. You know you’re the model Slytherin, determined to achieve your goals, not letting anyone stop you, and working around any obstacles. Surprise still takes over as you reread the letter for the third time. You’ve been made a prefect?

Astonishment wearing off, you let your family know of this news. After congratulations, you race to your room to write Oikawa. A few days later his response arrives.  
You scramble to open it and can’t help but shriek his felicitations arrive alongside the news of Oikawa taking the other Slytherin fifth-year prefect position. Falling onto your bed, you grin, fingers tracing the words.

This will be the best year ever.  
~~  
Part of prefect duties is taking a nightly tour in case of incidents such as frisky fourth-years or smuggled in treats from Diagon Alley.

Oikawa and you happily return back to your common room after taking up one spelling-correcting quill, three dungbombs, and one love potion.

You hold the glowing pink vial in your hand, frowning slightly.

Oikawa stops walking. “What’s wrong?” 

“Hmm?” You meet his eyes, not aware of your silent actions.

Oikawa shakes his head. “You keep staring at that bottle.”

“Oh. Right.” You shake the bottle slightly. “Truly they are quite sad.”

“Love potions?”

“The use of them, yes.” You place it in your robe pocket, mentally writing a note to report it in the morning. “You should fall in love naturally, and not force anyone to do otherwise. If you truly love someone, you’ll accept their feelings either way and not search for ways to convince them immorally. Their happiness comes first, even if you must sacrifice your feelings towards them.”

The conversation between you ceases. Oikawa mulls over your words. He agrees with them yes, but the discussion of love causes his brain’s wheels to turn.

“When you say sacrifice feelings, are you implying to hide emotions from your crush?” he asks curiously.

“No,” you answer, slipping around a corner. In the distance a frustrated student scream, having missed the revolving stairs. You two softly snicker.

“If you believe that’s the right choice, say if they are already in a relationship and you don’t wish to confess in case you muddle their feelings, that’s alright. Personally though, I think you should confess. Requited feelings-first outcome.” You lift a hand. “There’s a chance at a friendship drifting apart because of a negative response-second outcome. A risky choice.” A smile graces your face. “I don’t think we’re Slytherins if we don’t take chances. If we don’t, we do not deserve to wear this crest.”  
Moments tick by with breathing as the only sound.

“I noticed your use of ‘we.’” Oikawa slyly remarks. “Anyone in particular you were thinking of?” It’s a small chance but based off your words, you wouldn’t allow your friendship with him to crumble because of a confession. Right?

“Guess you’ll have to wait for a clue,” you smirk back. “Random, but do you have a date to the Yule Ball?”

“I haven’t asked anyone-”

“Suppose you’d like to be my date?”

Oikawa blinks before showing his dazzling smile, the true one he never shows to his fans. “I’d love to.”

You walk slightly ahead of him. “Good. We’ll talk later.”

“Aw,” he pouts. “I don’t get a kiss?”

“Not yet.”


End file.
